The PriPara Crew
Laala Manaka, Mirei Minami, Sophie Hojo, Shion Todo, Dorothy and Leona West, and Falulu Vocaldoll are The Main 7 characters of PriPara Laala Laala is bright, cheerful, and happy, and is often seen bouncing off the walls. As her house is a restaurant, she has a habit of saying her informal catchphrase "Capisce"! (かしこま! Kashikoma!) when taking requests. Laala has a very loud speaking voice which she is very conscious about. When she is singing, she tends to be very quiet due to this. It seems that she can only gain the courage to sing loudly when performing in PriPara. She is also highly determined with a strong will and can be stubborn when it comes to her goals or the happiness of others. Mirei Mirei is a smart and studious girl who happens to be very good at puzzles. She is very serious and can be strict with rules, even if they don't make much sense to others. Her catchphrases are "Just as calculated","Miscalculated", and "A pop and a step and I've got you!" Due to her analytical and stern personality, she is the captain of Paprika Private Academy's disciplinary committee. She appears to have a great admiration for things "pop". As her idol character, she usually ends her sentences with" -pri", and her idol catchphrase is "A pop and a step and I've got you~!". She is easy-going and perky here, but still shows a bossy personality when things don't go right. Sophie Sophie is is very popular at her school, and admired by many of the students. When she eats a Red Flash (pickled plum/cherry), her personality - likewise with her appearance - changes. Her public personality is cool and on top of things, while her other personality (Fancy Mode') is extremely disoriented and directionless. It is also hinted that she has low blood pressure. While she is in her Fancy Mode, she says "Pushu~" a lot. In Fancy Mode, she is quite naive and oblivious to what is around her, but since when she began forming her friendship with Laala and Mirei, she has been working to improve herself. Despite the fact that she's very absent-minded as her true self, Sophie happens to be very perceptive and can pick up on tiny details others would normally miss such as Unicorn's twitching tail that hinted her lie, or Mirei's catch-pose being slightly off which hinted something troubling her. Shion Shion is calm and reassuring on the surface, but her roots have a hot and headstrong personality. She is quite competitive, as she is determined to win at everything. She plays Go, and compares everything to the game and learns many things according to the playing board. She's highly perceptive and intelligent with her level being on par with Mirei. She's been noted to be very stubborn, however she's also a very loyal person. Dorothy Dorothy is bright and cheerful while having an Idol type personality. She's prideful and somewhat immature although she can be very serious when needed, as shown during Episode 13. She is also shown to be bossy sometimes and wants things to go her way and has been noted to have a sharp tongue. She is a little flirty at times and sometimes tries to use her charm to win other people over. Despite that as the series goes on, many of these traits start to dissipate a bit as she gets along with Laala and her friends. It is shown that she does care for her friends and values her friendship with them and if she felt a friend betrayed her or didn't value them as she does them, she would take it rather hard. Her catchphrase is "Tension Max!" Leona Leona is quite shy and would wither away if not for Dorothy. He often follows whatever Dorothy does as an example, such as pretending to faint if she does, or dislike someone if she does. This changes as the season continues and he starts to gain more confidence to do more on his own without Dorothy. He also becomes slightly more outgoing. He has a relaxing atmosphere about him and can easily calm others, mostly young children. This is emphasized by his catchphrase "(Tension) relax!". Leona is also shown to be feminine. Falulu At the beginning of the series, Falulu is very naive (much like Sophie's Fancy Mode) and doesn't know a lot of words; so she tends to repeat the words and actions of others (even copies Laala's and Mirei's catchphrases and actions). Her voice sounds slightly robotic, and she tends to call certain things (like the Prism Voice and Laala) sparkling. Her mascot Unicorn often guides her. Even though she didn't know what emotions were she expressed anger, fear, happiness, and a bit of disobedience in Episode 34, which resulted in her making a new Making Drama. She may be a bit smart since she was able to solve a long equation problem within seconds. After her re-awakening in Episode 37, Falulu's personality becomes much more human-like and vivacious. Her speaking voice (as well as her singing voice as shown in Episode 58) have lost its robotic quality. She also shows some common values (apologizing to Unicorn for making her worry) and becomes a bit more casual. She also became more responsible and worrisome since she has 100 little sisters to watch over. Songs These Characters Perform *Make It! *Pretty Prism Paradise!!! *HAPPY pa LUCKY *Dream Parade *Solar flare sherbet *Triangle・Star *Ready Smile!! *No D&D Code *Change! My World *Dream Parade *Run♪ for Jumping! *Get Over Dress-code *Realize! *Love Friend Style *Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday *Memorial Trivia They Will Join the Tino's Adventures team after Tino's Adventures of Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U & 3DS. And they will meet the Tino's Adventures Team in "Tino's Adventures of West Side Story". Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Singers Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team